


The Way I Am

by Yuriii



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Damaged, Dark, Dark Character, Dorks in Love, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Evil, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Heavy Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Permanent Injury, Platonic Romance, References to Drugs, Serious Injuries, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: There are no secrets better kept than the secrets everybody guesses. The man who can keep a secret may be wise, but he is not half as wise as the man with no secrets to keep. A secret remains a secret until you make someone promise never to reveal it. And Budo has plenty of them. And he would like to keep it that way.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a lurker on the fandom, I was always interested in this pairing. And I notice how bland the characters were and I decided to spice it up a little and see if I can give them some personality and make them more interesting. It a alter universe of the characters. And everything else too, so the characters may be out of OOC here. I hope it would be good enough for you guys.

The world is full of people who know dad better than he does. Always keeping secrets, but secrets are secrets for a reason. Just like his own, Budo raises his head from the sink, staring at the mirror. Half of his hair was pure white, as one eye was sliver and the other was black. He clenches his fist on the sink, almost cracking it.

_Control yourself, idiot._

He took a few deep breaths and he calms down enough to study his face again. Grabbing a washcloth and clean his face of make-up. That was hiding his old battle wounds, scars from his fights. Deep scar over the bridges of his nose and a thin cut on his right side of his chin. Another above eyebrow on the left side. So many, he lost count. Budo hummed. As he tosses the cloth in the sink and hopped into the shower, where it washed away the body paint. Showing off his many deep cuts and scars, even tattoos. Angry red oni on his back, there was a sleeve tattoo of a snake and a katana, etc.

Whistling as he washes, he needed to prepare himself for another day at school. Akademi High? He enjoys that school and he wants to protect it with all his might! He really loves that school! The only place that he can be freed from the horrors from his past. Shaking his head, mumbling to himself to think about positive things. Which his mind slowly turns back to the school. Protecting the school from the delinquents and… **dangerous** _fiends._ Before Budo can think about the past, the water became cold. Causing him to yelp loudly can causing to jumped out of the tub, falling out and tangling around with the shower curtain. His mother, Tomoe heard the commotion and knocked on the bathroom door. She was a tiny woman that was busty with a small gut. Straight black greyish hair and slanted eyes peach smooth skin.

“Sweetie? Are you alright?” she asked calmly.

“Sorry! I fell out of the tub again!”

Tomoe sighed at her son. Again? She was getting tired of his silliness. “When have you come out? Let me check on you! And I mean it!”

“Okay!”

After thirty minutes, Budo came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in plaid pajama pants. Shirtless. Walking to the snug living room it was small. That was only because they have three-bedroom and the dining area was very roomy and a tiny library. And of course, a modest basement for his training. On his chest was a hideous scar, a burn mark. No. Deep stab wounds. All over his chest. He would never forget. Tomoe softly frowns. It was her fault for that, she should be a better mother. She regrets it. Smiling at her son and holding up a strawberry pattern band-aid. Budo chuckled at his mom, of course. Strawberries. Her favorite design.

“Really, mom?”

“Of course! For my sweetest son!”

Budo laughed at his mom as he sat down on the old dark navy-blue couch. She came over with the band-aid and place it randomly on the old scar on his chin. Budo calmly touches it and content.

“Thanks, mom!”

“Of course! Anything for my son!”

Budo hugged his mother and squeezing her tightly. She hugged him back in return. Her sweet baby boy. She does not deserve her son at all! After what she did to him! Quietly begin to cry, Budo heard her crying and quickly begin to panic.

“Don’t cry, mom! I promise! Not to fall in the tub ever again!”

Tomoe sniffling and started making her cry harder. Budo was panicking again!

This was going to be a long for him...

Next Morning…

Budo yawned. Quickly dyed his other side of his hair which took longer than he thought it would. Putting a contact lens in his sliver eye. Perfect. Now, with the help of his mom, his face was covered with sweat and waterproof make-up. Hiding all those scars on his face. His body paint is going must wait for tomorrow when he trains with his students.

“Thanks, mom!”

“No problem, sweat bean!”

Budo grinned so did his mother and she hugged him again. “I’m sorry for making you worry again. I’m a terrible mother!”

Budo was annoyed. His mother was the best person ever! And hugging her tightly. “Mom! You’re the best mother in the whole galaxy!”

“But I only cause you hurt and pain. I’m a terrible mother!”

Budo took a gamble, now he understands why his mother was crying all last night. “Mom? I do not blame you for these scars. I cause them for my own stupidity and protecting you. I was getting too deep into it. If I must do it again just to protect you? I would do it in a heartbeat. I just wish I were much stronger on protecting you and Jingu...Better…” he said softly.

The memories were flooding back again, everything was blurry but a large shadow over his broken body, sneering at him. Calling him small and weak. He should not let that memory consume again, he does not need to snap and go back to his old self. No. He needs to focus on and keeping his mom safe from the fiends. He already lost one person in life and not about to lose another one. While he still has breath in his body? He would NOT falter!

Tomoe was frowning at his son, as she still blames herself for her son's pain. But weakly smile at his son, staring up at his son. Budo was just hugging his mother and telling her she was best in the world; it was not her fault at all. After a few minutes, he was late. Running out of the door and gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house. Smiling. Think positive.

Running to school in full speed and made it in record time, he sees Mina and Sho, waved at them as he ran past them. When he reached the hallway in the school. Mina scoffed and huffed at her leader.

“Running late again!” she yelled at him. Sho chuckled. And crossed his arms and shrugged. “Of course, this is his third time.” She lightly punched his arm and dragged him to class.

During lunch, Budo was hungry sitting at the table with his friends. Kokona and Mina, Juku scolded him. Budo laughed it off and grinned. Kokona gave him half of her lunch, she was trying to stay fit and she was on a trend diet.

“Thanks, Koko!” he said. Begin to eat the food that was given to him and hummed. “Tasty! Become a chef when you grow up!” he teased. Kokona rolled her eyes and slightly blushed.

“Geez thanks, I’m already growing.”

“Not height-wise.” He teased.

She punched him on the shoulder. Everyone laughed at the table and talked, etc. Today was good. Budo felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket and seen a missed call, shrugged it and place it back in his pocket.

“Tomorrow is the game! Are you guys going?” asked Shima. Mina and Sho, Kokona was going. They looked at the Martial Arts Club Leader, Budo shrugged.

“Maybe? I know why Sho and Juku are going.” He teased at the two. They blushed and rolled their eyes at their leader. Of course, the cheerleader! Kokona rolled her eyes and pouted. “The cheerleaders? Please, they’re boring.”

“Aren’t you part of the cheerleader squad Kokona.” Asked Shima. Kokona turned red and pouting even more. “Well yes? And do you see me hanging around them? All they talk about boys and make-up, the latest makeup.”

The group stared at her like she lost her mind because that what she does now. Feeling their stares, crossed her arms and pouting even more. She was acting a spoiled child that was not getting her way.

“I do not ALWAYS talk about that! Besides, the current guy of this month is our boy Budo again. The school hero.”

This was proving their point, once again. But the most important thing was that Budo was the boy of the month again. The other two groaned in annoyance.

“Again!” whined Juku.

“What has he? That the others don’t!?” whined Sho.

Kokona was not going to entertain them at all, Mina and Shima were laughing. Budo did not really care at all. Shrugging at the two which made them whine even louder.

“Well? I am going to the game with guys. So, I make the other popular with the ladies.” He teased. The girls were laughing at them including Budo. They agreed to meet after school go to the mall and shop for an outfit.

Meanwhile….

Somewhere in a dark room full of room with people with black and white hair. Chilling and bored. An unknown woman leans back on the couch wearing a white fur coat and a tight black strapless dress and white stiletto heels. Her long half colored hair fell behind the couch. Her cherry-colored lips puckered up in a smile.

“Boom. Found him. Want to see him, guys?”

Five glowing eyes and smile filled the room with darkness and despair. This was going to be fun.


	2. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only A Courtesy call? Maybe not.. Don't want anybody to know right?

Budo was at the mall with his friends, buying clothing. Well, the girls were, not him. He going to find something in his house to wear for the party. Walking and having a good time, when he felt that familiar feeling, which made him get up and alert. Looking around. Kokona notices his behavior and tilts her head.

“Is something wrong, Budo?”

Budo slightly jumped. “Nah., I thought I have seen one of our friends.” Kokona nodded. And squealed and pointed to another store, dragging the boys inside. They groaned in annoyance at the girls. Budo could not shake that feeling at all. It was making him feel unease. He must ignore it for now. When it was getting late, Budo says his goodbye and begin walking home, that feeling was getting stronger when he was far from the public eye.

“Show yourself!”

“Aww, it nice to meet you again heir.”

Budo felt his blood ran cold, not them. No. It cannot be! He was careful to make sure that he and his mother was not being followed. He growls. His fist clenches up and narrows his eyes. “Anchali! Why are you here!?”

Anchali was one of his cousins that ran with his father’s business. She had white and black hair, silver-colored eyes. Wearing a suit with a bow tie and white heels. Gloved hands fixed her white bow tie and smiled.

“Is that how you greet family?” she asked softly. Budo wasn’t in for the bullshit as he feels the anger was rushing into him again. Narrowing his eyes and growl loudly. Anchali chuckled.

“It took us a long time to track you and your mother down. Don’t worry. She alive and cooking your favorite meal. But your father wants you both at home, as soon as possible. You have three weeks.”

Budo needs to calm down and sighed and glared at his cousin. The one cousin that he likes but now despises. Stood his ground as he crossed his arms. “Over my dead body.”

Anchali laughed and waved him off. “Now, now... No jokes… I’m very serious.”  


Budo was dead serious and Anchali rose an eyebrow and hummed. “My, my.. The heir was very serious. Fine. You will be leaving us no choice but to challenge you and destroyed everything that you love—” She didn’t get a chance to finished when she went flying from a punch that Budo gave her. One thing that Budo took seriously was his newfound life. Anchali was amused as she touches her broken nose. Blood pouring out. Putting her nose back into place. It hurt like hell, but it gave her an edge.

“Good thing that the heir didn’t lose his edge. I hope that bloodlust is still there, Master Budo.”

Budo doesn’t remember after that, he blacked out, and all he can remember feeling alive and thirsty to shed blood. Waking up in his room with a bruise blood knuckle and busted lips, black eye. And two broken ribs. His mother came in and scream at her son, Tomoe quickly ran to her son's side and check him over and quietly sob. She knows. That they have been found! Budo quietly held his mother. Mumbling sorry to her over and over. Damn it! He fucks up. Everything was quiet between them as she took care of his injuries and watching the news.

“Today news! We found the body of a young adult in her twenties in an alleyway. Beaten to death with her face smashed in. Unable to be recognized. Around 6 pm to 12 am. No camera in the areas and no witness.” Said the news reporter. Tomoe quickly turned off the tv and calmly bandaged her son. Budo was ashamed of himself for his behavior. He could not help himself. She threatens to hurt his mother and ruin his life. He was already done for. Now he killed one of his father's top people in his crew. Not out of doubt. He would be sending them after him and his mother.

_So let the hunt begin._

Info was watching the news, it interested her greatly to have drama around here. This town was boring in the first place. Taken a bite out of her chips. “I guess, I can do some investigating. It couldn’t bite.” She chuckled darkly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Fave if you want <3


End file.
